The Madness Is Back
by GiveMeCookies123
Summary: After 15 years,the bloodthirsty demon who killed Lightning's parents returns to kill anyone that's left.She kills everyone she loves.Lightning has to face her fears and the Madness that takes over her mind...Will she be able to?
1. Foreword

_The Mandess Is Back._

_It's back to finish what it had started._

_Will Lightning let this be?_

_Will she let the demon kill all of the people she loves?_

_Will she take revenge for the past?_

_Will this __MADNESS__ take over her?_

_Remember..._

_If madness takes over her..._

_It's all over..._


	2. The Beggining Of All

*Note:The story is written in first-person mode*

May 23th,Friday,12:36 pm

I was at school.A normal day like all the had P.E. and had told me to go get the balls from the staff room.

I quickly ran to the room.I tried to turn the lights on,but they just wouldn't turn on.I gave it up and left the door open.

While I was looking for some balls in the basket,I heard a noise.I quickly turned around to check who was there.

I didn't see anyone.I continued looking.I started hearing evil girl were pretty familiar.

I turned again but there was nobody there.

This whole thing started getting creepy,so I grabbed any ball I found and quickly left.

Later that day,I heard a scream.I knew that was Vanille's.I quickly followed the voice.

It lead me to the stuff room for once again.I opened the door and saw Vanille hanged on the wall,with a stake stubbed in her chest.

There was blood was still alive but barely breathing.I ran to her.''Vanille!Vanille!'' I shouted.''L-Light-tning-g...I-I...'' She couldn't talk.''Who did this to you?''

I asked while trying to get her down.''Watch out,Light...She's coming for you...Be careful...''

Those were her last words before passing out.''VANILLE!'' I shouted.I immediatly asked for didn't make it.

I couldn't believe that I had just lost my best was a huge all of this just kept feeling...familiar!

I didn't know why,but I had the feeling that i've witnessed this before!I was trying to recover from the shock of seeing my best friend dying with such violence.I wanted to find who did that.I wanted revenge.

I was sitting at the class alone,and Fang approached me.''Lightning.'' She said with a sad tone.I just threw a glance on her.''I'm sorry for your loss.'' I said trying to hold my was Vanille's older was also a good friend of mine.

She had just learned what happened and her shock was huge.I was suprised she could still talk.

''Do you know who did this?'' She asked.'' I promise,I will find out and kill him.'' I said,clenching my fists.''If I find that damn bastard-UGH!'' She hit one desk with her whole strength,breaking bursted into tears.

I got next to her and touched her shoulders.''Calm down,Fang.I promise,I'll find is not over.''

When school was over,I got back home,thinking of what had happened.I was trying to figure out who could have done this.I couldn't come up with any conclusions.

''Hi,sis...'' Serah,my little sister,greeted me as I got in the house.I just nodded.''I heard what happened...'' She lowered her head.

''Who could have done this?''She asked trying to think.''I don't know but If I find him,he won't escape from my hands.''

We got the table ready and ate our lunch.I got in my room and dialled Noctis' number.

''Hello?'' I heard his worried voice.''Noctis?'' I said.''Lightning!I was going to call you!I heard the news...I'm sorry for your loss...''

''...'' I didn't know what to say.''Noctis...I don't know why...but this seems TOO ,before Vanille died,I was hearing noises and evil girl I heard her told me to be careful...that she is coming for me...What could this possibly mean?'' I asked him.''Hm...Do you remember anything from your childhood?'' He asked.''Nothing at all.''

We both huffed.''Sooner or later,we'll find a solution,ok?'' I took a deep breath.''Ok...Gotta go .'' I hung up.I was rubbing myself,thinking about the scene when I realised was a symbol engraved on her cheek.A star.

*What in hell does this mean?* I had no least,I gathered information.

I went to night,I had an awful nightmare.I saw a little girl...Looking like me.

She was was a man and a woman another girl got in with a knife and started stabbing both of also stubbed the woman with a stake and hung her on the wall,just like how Vanille ,she started stabbing the man's neck, was blood started laughing was an evil laugh,like the one I had heard earlier that day.

Then she turned and saw the little opened the door of the shelf she was hidden in and got ready to stab her right in her heart.I heard the girl's scream and that's when I woke up.

I was sweating.I started hearing that laughter got louder and louder.''No..Go away!'' I was almost shouting while covering my ears.I grabbed a pointed object from my bedside table and started stabbing the shaking the object around,I could see blood falling on my sheets.I shook it again and there was more blood.

I started screaming.


End file.
